


The Soulless

by LemonMuffins



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: My First Fanfic, he escapes his crappy life, im sorry, its only tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonMuffins/pseuds/LemonMuffins
Summary: Tj has grown up training to become a master assassin, once he goes on his first mission his reward isn't what was expected. After being trapped for years he finally attempts his escape.





	The Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one-shot unless more of the story is wanted.

People are born with a name on their wrists, this name is either your soul mate or soul enemy. The doctors will look at you, and if you have certain features such as wavy brown hair and Green eyes you are a soul mate. Then the people with straight black hair and brown eyes are soul enemies. A person will fall into one of the categories, no in-between, there are the few out there called The Soulless, They are a mixture of the two and might even have new features that people have never seen before like blue eyes. A Soulless will have a name on them, but they have to figure out on their own if it is an enemy or a match.

The Soulless are cast into the hands of the assassin. People always assumed they were killed, unknown to the public they get trained and are sent on missions to kill the other soulless. Sometimes the assassins will meet their soul mate, and then kill themselves in a double suicide. There have never been any reports of the soulless running away together, that was until my parents met. They were sent by opposite agencies to kill each other but decided to attempt to run away.

After almost a year my mother's agency decided to check in and see if she had killed my father. My mother in a panic told my father to go back to his agency and tell them she was dead. My mother did the same, but soon after she found out she was pregnant with me. The agency knew that only soul mates could give birth, so they believed she was the strongest of the Soulless. They were brought to that assumption by the fact that She had met her other half, and connected, then Assassinated him. Eight months later I was born, this was a shock to all the doctors involved. There I was a bouncing baby boy with blond hair and bright green eyes. The strangest thing about me was the fact that there was no name on my arm.

The government took me away only a few days after I was born. My mother got the chance to name me before I was taken, I was given the name TJ. This is the name of my father. Once I reached an age where I could move at a full capacity I began my training. I was only five when I learned how to defend myself. I already had learned five different languages: English, French, Spanish, German, and Russian. From a young age, I was feared by everyone, even those who were training me. By age 12 I had learned all there was to teach.

I went out on one mission the day of my 13th birthday, the estimated time I was supposed to take was two days, I took only four hours. This immediately made the trainers panic, no agent had ever taken less than two days to complete a mission. They assumed that I had cheated, or lied to them. They only knew it was true when the next day the news confirmed the death of one Mr. Atticus Villin. This man was a multi-billionaire, who only used his money to push people into poverty.

I was given no money or prize to congratulate me on my record-breaking assassination. The only thing I received was a prison cell. I was locked in that cell for three years, the government was so afraid of me thinking I would be able to go after them to gain control of the country. In that cell, I figured out many new ways to escape, but always got caught. They eventually built a new cell made especially for me. Unbeknownst to them, this cell was flawed. I had the ability to manipulate the guards and talk them into letting me go. At age 16 I had mastered this talent and sweet-talked my way out. This talent usually was only prominent in women, so the builders never blocked my voice. 

Once I got out I made a mad dash for the armory, kitchen, and safe. I grabbed only the basic necessities of a change or two of clothing, food to last me a week, a couple of knives, and $3,000. A few moments after I grabbed a backpack the alarms went off signaling that I had escaped. I took this as a sign to hide, so I jumped up into the rafters and stuck to the shadows. I sat in the rafters and waited until night fell. once I knew that most of the agents would be asleep or gone I jumped down. 

I slowly looked around the kitchen to make sure no one was in the room, then ran for it. I ran out of the room, into the halls and right out the back door. I quickly moved into the trees to avoid being seen. The forest was thick and dark with untrimmed trees, bushes, and long grass. I ran through the forest escaping with minimal injuries, there were only a few scratches. 

Once I was out of the dense forest I was met with a road. This road was empty with the exception of the abandoned cars. I stood there thinking of the quickest escape. Remembering how I had been taught to hotwire a car I quickly ran to the nearest one. I opened the door and quickly removed the plastic cover on the steering column. Next, I found the wiring harness connector, moved the battery, ignition, and starter wire bundle out of the way. Then I stripped the battery wires of half an inch of the insulator to twist them together. My next step was to Connect the ignition wire to the battery wire. Then I stripped the starter wire of about half an inch of the insulator to touch to the battery wires. Then I went to start the engine, and it didn't work.

I went to two more cars and did the same until a car started. I broke the steering lock and drove off. I drove for two hours until I reached any form of civilization. I continued to drive, and eventually, I had to ditch the car. I pulled over into a ditch and got out. I pulled my backpack out, along with a blanket I found in the car. I made sure to make it seem like the car had broken down slowly walking away. Within fifteen minutes of walking, I had reached a little town, I made my way to a motel and got myself a room. 

The next day I woke up, paid, and left. I started asking around to find my way to the bus station, and eventually found my way there. As I walked up to the ticket counter the people in the surrounding area stared at me bug-eyed. The woman selling the tickets gasped when she saw me.

" what are you?" She asked in a worried tone " I've never seen that hair or eye color before in my life." She kept looking at me like I was an alien, which I wasn't. 

" I am a human like you, and my hair is blond," I replied in an upset tone. The woman seemed even more surprised by the sound of my voice. I have a very smooth voice, especially for a boy. 

" Are you sure sweetie, I've never seen the likes of you before." She stated very nervously. " And I bet none of them have either." She gestured to the people watching intently. After this, I just stood there unsure of what to do next.

" I just wanted to get a ticket to California," I stated blankly. " I have to get there, my mother is there waiting for me." I lied. The older woman's face softened and she quickly got a ticket out.

" Is San Francisco close enough sweetie?" she asked with care. I nodded my head and pulled out two hundred dollars and handed the money to the woman. In return, she gave me the ticket.

" Also could I get that hoodie, and those sunglasses?" I asked pointing to the items sitting on display behind her. 

" Sure," she answered, " that would be fifty more dollars." I quickly handed her the money and grabbed the items. I rushed to the bus and sat in my seat. As soon as I sat down I pulled the hoodie over my head and put the sunglasses on. This would help me avoid the onlookers. after waiting ten minutes the bus departed. Sitting on the bus I observed the people around me, they all had curly brown hair with green eyes. This came as a shock to me because I had grown up with all the outcasts, Assassins, and Soulless. All the people on this bus looked the same and acted the same, and I felt more out of place than ever.

After an hour or so people pulled out their food and began eating, so I followed suit and did the same. Being so used to the food I was given in the cell my chocolate bar, and a bag of chips was like heaven to me. Once I was done a very nice man came down the aisle to collect trash.

After all the garbage had been picked up the people on the bus grabbed their phones, laptops, and tablets. Once they had connected to the internet they began to work, while the children played. I had no phone, or device of any kind, so I pulled out a book. This book was one I had never read before, being in a cell they had to keep me entertained so I read. Once I had finished the book only two hours had passed, so I decided to try my hand at writing.

I wrote for five hours before it was time to eat dinner. As the young man walked past me he caught a glimpse of my blonde hair. This caused him to gasp and rush away from me. With my incredible sense of hearing, I could hear him whisper to the bus driver.

" There is a boy on the bus who should not exist, what should we do?" he asked in a hushed tone. "He has blonde hair for god's sake!" The man yelled.

" let him stay," the bus driver responded firmly "my daughter has blonde hair, and the government took her away, so he can stay." 

I let out a breath of relief and immediately felt sorry for this man. Soon after my panic dissolved I fell asleep. I dreamt of a better place, a better life. The same cycle continued into the next day. Sitting on this bus became worse than sitting in my cell back in Texas.

Eventually, the forty-eight-hour bus ride was over, and I was in San Francisco. As I got off the bus I thanked the bus driver and the man and tipped both of them. As I walked away from the bus I could feel a weight lift off my chest, I was finally free.


End file.
